planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Polar Bear
|image = Polar bear.jpg |scientificname = Ursus maritimus |region = Canada, USA (Alaska), Greenland, Norway (Svalbard), Russia, Iceland |iucnstatus = vu |fencegrade = 4 > 1.25m |landarea = 6000.0 |waterarea = 4000.0 |climbingarea = 0.0 |temperature = -20-10 |biome = |gsize = 1-2 |malebachelor = 1 |femalebachelor = 1-2 |genus = Ursus |reproduction = Difficult|maturity = 7 years|sterility = 30 years|gestaincub = 9 months|interbirth = 36 months}}The (Ursus maritimus) is a large European-North American mammal featured in the Arctic Pack DLC for Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 20,000-25,000 The polar bear (or Ursus maritimus) is a large ursine species that lives in the Arctic Circle and the sub-Arctic regions. With a completely white coat, dark eyes and a dark nose, they are stocky in build, with sturdy legs and a large feet that are well adapted to swimming. To minimise heat loss, the bears have small ears and a short tail. Males are between 2.4 and 3.0m long, weighing between 350 and 750 kg; females are between 1.8 and 2.4m long, weighing 150 to 250 kg. Both sexes feed on both ringed and bearded seals. The bears are vulnerable due to climate change melting the sea ice on which they live and feed. With reduced prey availability, the bears struggle to eat enough food to survive throughout the harsh winters. This also means females are far less likely to have cubs, as they require a lot of feed to gain a significant amount of weight prior to pregnancy. In order to try to conserve the polar bear, joint efforts by Russia, Canada, Norway, Denmark (Greenland) and the USA have led to the signing of the International Agreement on the Conservation of Polar Bears, which has committed to researching and protecting the population. Social With the exception of a mother with her cubs, polar bears are solitary. They only interact with each other to mate or fight over mates. Occasionally, male bears form strong bonds and spend time sleeping and playing together. Reproduction Male polar bears track females through the scent of their urine. Multiple males may track the same female, resulting in fights to determine which gets to mate. In these cases, it is the larger, older bears that often win; the male and female will then spend approximately a week together, mating multiple times. After this, the female spends 4 months eating a huge amount to gain a lot of weight, before digging a den in the snow where she will enter a hibernation-like state. After between 195 and 265 days of gestation, she will give birth to between 1 and 4 cubs - most often 2. Her young will suckle from their mother for 3 months in the den, afterwards emerging to accompany her on hunts for solid food. The cubs will spend 2 to 3 years with her, until she eventually chases them away for them to live alone. They will then reach sexual maturity at between 3 and 5 years old, becoming fully grown at between 5 and 6. Animal Care Whole Carcass Fish |Food Tray Water Bowl Water Pipe |Large Fixed Roller Feeder Tree Scatter Feeder Block of Frozen Fruit Tree forager Bamboo Feeder |Bobbin Cardboard Box Gift Box Enrichment Firehose Ball Herb Scent Marker Ice Block Large Ball Large Snow Ball Prey-Scented Sack Rubbing Pillar Wind Chimes |TO BE ADDED }} doesn't benefit from sharing space with other species. }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts * Polar bears are the largest land carnivores in the world. * Polar bears do not need to drink as they can produce water through digesting seal blubber. * Polar bears are one of the most sexually dimorphic animals (males and females differ extremely in size), surpassed only by the elephant seal. * Polar bears have small bumps called papillae on the pads of their feet to stop them from slipping on ice. *Polar Bears are insulated by 10 centimetres (around 4 inches) of fat tissue under their skin to keep them warm; they will overheat in temperatures over 10°C. Gallery Image Gallery IMG 20191217 143044.png PolarBearCubs.jpg Polar_bear_official.jpg 20191218_025417.jpg 20191218_025435.jpg 20191218_025446.jpg 20191218_025505.jpg 20191218_025526.jpg 20191218_025541.jpg 20191218_025559.jpg 20191218_025614.jpg 20191218_025627.jpg FB_IMG_1577086995836.jpg 20191224004905 1.jpg Category:Arctic Pack Content Category:Habitat Animals Category:Aquatic Animals Category:Tundra Animals Category:Carnivores